A Chance Meeting
by Eppinette-Chi
Summary: Yang drags Ruby out to a club for some "bonding time" but promptly jumps to the dance floor. Ruby, being the awkward younger sister sits alone at the bar until she's had her fun. (Set before Ep4 of S2, Strawberry Shortcake if you squint) one-shot


Are disclaimers still a thing? If they are then I obviously don't own RWBY or the characters depicted here.

* * *

Ruby sighed as her older sister led her into the club. Being dragged out and then surely having to return as the designated driver wasn't what she considered "bonding" time. On top of this was the fact that there was nothing to do at a club while Yang partied. She was too short to dance with anyone, not that she wanted to of course. Just that it would be something to do... And the bar didn't even have cookies! Collapsing on the counter, Ruby blew a stray hair out from her face.

Why couldn't she have been born at the same time as Yang? Then this wouldn't be so awkward. Or maybe if she was just taller? Or if she could pass for super cool and adult. Why couldn't places like this be more like weapon shows? Then she could at least have people to talk about, or a topic, or just...a different sort of crowd?

As her face began to grow uncomfortable on the solid bartop, Ruby lifted herself up slightly and set her face down pointing the opposite direction. Which normally should have offered a few more seconds of bored relief, but it seemed there was another person watching her with a small amused grin and a set of light rosy eyes.

When did this neopolitan girl sit down right next to her?!

Ruby immediately bolted up straight. Why did she let her guard down so much? Now this person, who was surprisingly shorter than herself, probably thought she was a...a...a total weirdo! Just sitting here alone, practically sprawled over the bartop. The neopolitan girl probably thought she was some anti-social creep! Or a total loser for not having anyone to talk too!

Thankfully the other girl stopped looking at her and started typing on her scroll...probably to some other friends so that-

Ruby's line of thought was broken as the neopolitan girl pressed her scroll in front of her vision.

 _You're kinda cute when you're nervous_

Ruby blinked and re-read the message before blinking again... there was a small explosion, at least that was Ruby's best guess as to why her face suddenly felt so hot. She had never been so embarrassed in her life! Wait?! Was this a serious compliment! How was she supposed to react to this?! Just say thank you? But then what?! This was a club! What if this girl expected her to...dance...among all those other people. Then again maybe it wasn't and she's just being nice to the weirdo sitting alone at the bar?

The dark red haired girl suddenly realized she hadn't responded to the still attentive neopolitan girl.

"E-ehem, pshh nervous? I uh come here all … all the..." Ruby started to stammer but found it increasingly difficult to lie. "Oh fine, my sister Yang drug me out here with promises of cookies and then she left me alone and I can't leave cause I have to drive her home and I'm not old enough to drink or tall enough to fit in with anyone here, p-plus I don't usually come to places like this!" She continued her voice cracking as it sped up to near incomprehensible levels from her nerves.

The shorter neopolitan girl blinked a few times, obviously slightly taken aback by Ruby's sudden outburst.

"And now you probably think I'm a weirdo!" The red cape wearing girl lamented with gratuitous arm movement, as the other girl remained silent. Why couldn't she be normal for once?

The neopolitan girl shook her head and quickly typed up another message to diffuse the situation, or at least bring the other girls attention away from her own actions.

 _What's your name?_

"O-oh, Ruby. Ruby Rose." She replied, a little embarrassed by her lack of manners.

The Neopolitan girl retracted the scroll and spent a few more moments typing up another message before offering it back.

 _A Pleasure to meet you Ruby. You can call me Neo, I'm sorry if I made you uncomfortable I wasn't being really serious about earlier. I'm just usually in something of a similar boat and I thought it would fun to talk to you._

"No, no don't apologize it's not- I'm just not used to getting compliments, like that" Ruby responded immediately, averting her eyes, her voice trembling a little as she failed to control a light blush at her confession. After regaining control of her facial faculties, Ruby looked back to her companion to find another message waiting on the other's scroll.

 _That's Surprising._

"What? Why?" Ruby raised an eyebrow, responding before she had entirely processed the message.

In response the neopolitan simply gave a pointed look over of the huntress in training before settling with a look of 'really'.

"D-don't look at me like that!It's true! I'm the youngest team leader at Beacon and the only guy I talk to is just as awkward as me, so it shouldn't be surprising that I don't have anyone asking me to the dance." Ruby defended herself before continuing to defend her defense.

"N-not that I want to go, I mean I can't even dance ha" She ended scratching the back of her head with a fading forced laugh.

 _Would you like me to teach you? We're close enough to the same height so you won't stand out as much. Plus I'm sure someone as talented as youngest Team leader can pick up a few moves in no time._ Neo typed onto her scroll, before pairing it with what she hoped was an expression that showed she wanted to help.

"E-ehm maybe next time." Ruby answered avoiding responding to the compliment and trying to avoid converging with the throngs of people on the dance floor by any means possible.

 _So you'll come back here?_ The neopolitan girl typed with a light smile.

"Well only if you're here." Ruby answered before stammering on "O-or if one of my team brings me here." She definitely didn't mean to make it sound like that!

 _Then you should message me next time you're nearby. It's nice to be able to talk like this._ Neo typed enthusiastically including her number in the message, she hadn't made a personal acquaintance in a while.

"Yay! I'll have a friend to be alone with me in the backround with!" Ruby exclaimed nearly jumping out of her seat in overenthusiastic happiness before quickly copying down the other girls contact information into her scroll.

Suddenly from within the crowd there came a mighty yell of "DID I SAY YOU COULD TOUCH ME THERE?" followed by a boom and a cry as some unlucky person soared through the air. Consequently the music stopped, along with everyone else on the dance floor.

"Ehehe I think that's my signal to go. I'll see you later Neo!" Ruby stated before rushing off to make sure Yang didn't cause anymore damage to the establishment.

Neo on the other hand continued to sit with a light blush, the girl couldn't have been serious. Calling her a friend already?! She bridged the gap between acquaintance so easily! Not that Neo was complaining...there weren't many people she considered a friend and if the warm feeling in her chest was anything to go by she wouldn't mind considering Ruby as a friend.


End file.
